


Fuck Me!

by Techgirl



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, post-513
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techgirl/pseuds/Techgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A desperate, hard and raw meeting outside Babylon.</p><p>Set in my Post-513 universe, the boys are monogamous - the sex is raw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Me!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, to my beta later2nite.

Justin waited for Brian outside of Babylon. 

He'd still been asleep when Brian had left for work in the morning, but he'd been happy to hear Brian's voice on the phone during his lunch break, asking to meet at Babylon that night. 

Justin sighed when he thought about the long hours they'd both been working these last few months. He missed just hanging out with Brian; not having to worry about paintings and ads, nor their deadlines. Shrugging his shoulders, he felt fortunate that at least they'd been able to take tonight off together.

When Brian's car pulled up, Justin turned around in time to see his partner step out of it. Still in his work clothes, Brian looked so fucking handsome it almost killed Justin. Smiling, he felt his heart skip a beat.

Brian walked straight into Justin's arms. "You look hot. I need to fuck you," he said, pushing his rock hard cock against Justin's stomach.

"Impressive." Justin palmed Brian's dick through his pants.

"I feel like I'm going to explode. I haven't jerked off today."

"Me, neither." Justin rubbed himself against Brian's body. "I wanted you to do it for me."

"Justin…" Brian sighed, his boyfriend's cock poking into his thigh. 

He put his hands on Justin's ass, pulling him close. With their crotches pushed together they started to kiss, slowly humping each other.

"God, Brian, I want you," Justin moaned, pushing his cock harder against Brian's. 

Brian felt himself leaking in his pants. Taking a step back to get some distance from his excited, blond boy, he opened Justin's shirt, running his hands over the smooth chest. Brian pinched Justin's nipples, Justin arching his back as Brian bent down to lick at them. 

"Want to go inside?" Brian asked, smiling at the catcalls coming from all the guys who passed by. He knew just how hot Justin looked when he wanted to get fucked.

Justin shook his head. "Can't wait." He popped open his pants, pushing them down under his ass.

"Hey! I can't fuck you in the middle of the street."

Brian wrapped his arms around Justin, walking them towards the alley behind Babylon. Reaching a dark corner, he turned him around to face the wall. Leaning against Justin's back, Brian opened his own pants, freeing his hard-on.

He'd been hard for so long. He smiled as it throbbed in his hand; just holding it felt amazing. Brian jacked his dick a couple of times, feeling his precum oozing out of it. He smeared some over the head and down the shaft, saving most of it to rub around Justin's hole.

"Do you want me to open you up?" Brian let his finger trace around Justin's rim.

"No." Justin moaned, pushing his ass backward into Brian. 

Brian laughed quietly, spreading Justin's ass cheeks, then pushed the head of his cock slowly inside.

Justin reached his arm back and pulled Brian closer, gasping at the sensation when Brian's cock slid all the way in. 

"Aaah! Fuck, Justin!" Brian forced himself to hold still. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just fuck me already!"

Brian began to pump, quickly picking up the speed. It was so good; warm and tight. He slammed harder and harder into his boyfriend, every sound Justin made going straight to his cock. 

Justin craned his neck backward, his lips meeting Brian's in a deep kiss. Just the way he liked it, he felt Brian's hand creeping around his hip to grab his cock, jerking him off with long, hard strokes. Not able to stop himself, Justin reared his ass backward into Brian's cock, fucking himself hard on it. 

Looking down, Brian couldn't hold back any longer when saw his cock ramming in and out of Justin's incredible ass. He felt his orgasm boiling up.

Justin moaned as Brian's hot cum shot deeply inside of him. He came all over the wall when Brian jerked his cock a few more times.

After Brian carefully pulled out, Justin turned around in his arms. Foreheads resting together, they smiled at each other.

"So good, Brian! So fucking good."

"Yeah, that was perfect," Brian whispered, pulling up Justin's pants. Buttoning his shirt, he kissed him hard. "I can take next weekend off if you want to go away somewhere."

Justin couldn't stop a wide smile from spreading across his face. "I'd love to!"

"Let's go into Babylon and get cleaned up."

"Or, we can just lick each other clean." Justin dropped to his knees, pulling Brian's zipper down again. 

"Fuck! You're horny tonight." Brian leaned against the wall, spreading his legs. 

"Are you complaining?" Justin smiled up at him.

"Never!"


End file.
